


Ginger Tea

by Hyunjins_lipring



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also Chan is in this for a minute, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjin cares for Jeongin so much omg, M/M, My boys are so soft, Warning: fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: Jeongin wanted to be close to his boyfriend tonight. He needed to be.





	Ginger Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me indulging myself in some Hyunin fluff. I dropped all my uwus writing this. Thanks.

“Innie, you'll get it soon, I promise.”

“You keep saying that, but I still can't do it right!”

Jeongin didn't mean to get mad at Hyunjin. This wasn't his fault. It was sweet of him to help Jeongin, who had been struggling with this certain dance move for a while now. It's just that they've been in this practice room alone for three hours and Jeongin didnt feel like he’d made any progress. He wished he could pick up choreography as quickly as his boyfriend. He always made it look so easy. Which, right now, just made Jeongin more angry.

Jeongin huffed and plopped down onto the floor, resting his head in his hands. “I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated.”

Hyunjin looked at him in the mirror with pity in his eyes. “It's getting late,” he pointed out. “Let's do this a few more times and head back to the dorms. We can try again tomorrow if you want.”

Jeongin agreed and got up from the floor. He may have stood up a bit too fast, because his vision went blurry for a few seconds. His head hurt a little, but he figured he could handle it for a few more minutes. 

He got into the starting position and Hyunjin started the music. But before Jeongin could even make it through the first step of choreography, his vision tunneled and an overwhelming dizziness took over his body. He heard Hyunjin yell out his name. 

~ ~ ~

Jeongin woke up lying on the floor with his head cradled in Hyunjin's lap. Chan was pressing a cold water bottle to his forehead. 

“Hey, Jeonginie. How are you feeling?” Chan asked him gently. 

Jeongin blinked confusedly. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. He glanced around, noticing they were still in the same practice room. “What happened?”

Hyunjin spoke up. “You passed out, Innie.” He sounded terrified, almost as if he had been crying. 

“You guys are lucky I was in the next room.” Chan stated. “Take your time getting up. When you're ready, I'll walk you both back home.”

~ ~ ~ 

When they got back to the dorm, Chan ushered Jeongin to take a seat on the couch and sat next to him. He rubbed his back and helped him focus on taking deep breaths. 

“Wait, where's Hyunjin?” he asked, suddenly sounding panicked. 

“I'm right here, Innie. Don't worry.” 

Jeongin turned around and saw Hyunjin standing in the kitchen. He looked stressed. Jeongin felt a slight pang of guilt.

“I want to go to sleep,” Jeongin told him in a small voice, sounding so tired. 

Hyunjin walked over and sat on the couch, holding a mug with some kind of steaming liquid inside. 

“Drink this first,” he said, handing the mug to Jeongin, who recognized the liquid as ginger tea. “It helps with nausea.”

Jeongin drank the whole thing, all the while thinking about how sweet his boyfriend was. 

Hyunjin ran his fingers through Jeongin’s hair and smiled adoringly. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin stood up and help out his hand. Jeongin handed the empty mug to Chan and let himself be led into his bedroom, where Hyunjin shut the door and pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s shoulders, while Jeongin pressed his face into Hyunjin’s neck and squeezed his waist. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Hyunjin whispered into Jeongin's ear. 

Jeongin felt a little embarrassed to ask. “Could you tuck me in?”

Hyunjin pulled back and looked him in the eye so lovingly, Jeongin thought his heart would explode. “Of course, baby.”

Blushing at the pet name, Jeongin climbed into bed. Hyunjin pulled the blankets up to the boy's chin and made sure his pillows were properly fluffed before leaning over and placing a hand on either side of Jeongin’s head to hold himself up. 

Jeongin stared up at Hyunjin with wide eyes. He took this quiet moment to study the older boy’s face. He honestly believed his boyfriend was the most beautiful person on the planet. He loved how dark his eyes were, making the sparkle in them stand out that much more. His skin was so soft and smooth, and Jeongin loved the way it felt against his lips.

“You're so cute, Innie,” Hyunjin told him with a small smile. “Are you warm enough?”

Jeongin nodded. His gaze trailed down Hyunjin’s face and settled on his perfect lips. “Kiss me?”

Hyunjin’s smile grew wider before he leaned down and connected their mouths. Their lips fit together perfectly. The kiss was sweet and slow, like they had all the time in the world. This was Jeongin’s favorite thing. His whole body felt electric. He could spend the rest of his life kissing Hyunjin and be more than happy. 

Hyunjin sighed into the kiss before pulling away, causing Jeongin to chase after his lips with his own. Hyunjin giggled, and Jeongin swore it was the most precious sound he’d ever heard. 

“Good night, baby,” Hyunjin said softly, placing one last kiss on Jeongin's nose. He shut off the lamp next to the bed and turned to leave. 

Before Hyunjin could even reach the door, Jeongin was already missing him. He wanted to be close to his boyfriend tonight. He needed to be. 

“Hyung,” Jeongin quietly called out into the dark room. “Can you stay with me tonight? Please?”

Jeongin knew he sounded small, maybe even a little pathetic. But when Hyunjin turned around, Jeongin could still see the amount love in his eyes, even with the lack of light in the room. 

“How could I say no?”

Hyunjin quickly crossed the room in just a couple of steps before crawling into Jeongin’s bed next to him. He positioned himself so that he was lying behind Jeongin and pulled him in close, his nose grazing the younger boy's hair. Jeongin felt a comforting warmth spread throughout his body. He appreciated that Hyunjin always knew exactly what he needed. Jeongin loved being held by his boyfriend. He felt safe, protected, loved. 

“I love you so much, Hyunjin,” Jeongin whispered. Nothing had ever felt more right in his life than this moment right now. 

Hyunjin pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jeongin’s neck. “I love you, too, Innie. Let's get some rest.”

Both boys fell asleep within minutes, holding on tight to one another and never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Follow me on tumblr! @hyunjins-lipring :)


End file.
